New Kid Chapter 1: New Kid
by aprillmayjune
Summary: The is the story of a boy named Cameron Mitchell who transfers to McKinley and ends up joining the Glee club. But there is always the drama and teen angst behind every preformance.
1. New Kid

This is my first fanfic so let me know what you think. It is on the awesome nerdy Cameron Mitchell so i would really love to know what you think about it or what you would like to happen. And let me know your take on The Glee Project, i always love hearing what people think about the show.

* * *

><p>The first thing Cameron heard Monday morning was the sound of Katy Perry's "Last Friday Night" blasting from his iHome alarm clock. Today was the first day of school at McKinley High after transferring from Vanguard Prep in Texas. Him, his mum, and younger brother had just moved to Lima a month ago. As he shut off his alarm and rubbed the grogginess out of his eyes. He got out of bed and started to rummage through his half-filled closet and some of the boxes to finally find a pair of black skinny jeans and a plaid shirt. Cameron's mum had a bowl of cocoa puffs waiting on the table for him and his little brother as she tried to finish emptying out the boxes everywhere.<p>

"Morning mom. Morning Johnny."

There was a simultaneous "good morning" and they ate and cleaned in silence. After brushing his teeth and swooping his hair the right way, he finally put on his loafers, kissed his mum goodbye, hugged John, threw on his backpack and headed out the door.

Cameron walked through the doors of McKinley High and was shocked at how similar it was to his old school. In Vanguard, everyone acted and dressed the same, except him and his best friend. As he made his way to the office, jocks and cheerleaders passed through the halls with smirks on their faces. Everyone else seemed frightened as the jocks held out slushies pretending to throw it at them. He was about to enter the office when he heard several loud screams behind him. He turned around and saw three kids frozen in the middle of the hallway splattered with red and purple slushie, Out of instinct Cameron started to yell as he walked up to the three kids and then in front of the jock.

"Oh My God are you guys ok? What is wrong with you, why would you do something like that to someone! How would you like it if someone did that to you?" And just as he said that last sentence his fist started to raise but another jock came and hit him smack in the face with a blue slushie before he could do anything.

"Try to stand up to me again and it'll be more than just a slushie hitting you in the face." The biggest jock said as he left laughing with his fellow jocks. Cameron stood there with his eyes closed and ice dripping from his hair onto his eyes and mouth. He could taste the blueberry slushie.

"Are you ok?" came a sweet kind of freaked out voice.

"Here let us help." and a boy with gelled back hair cleaned as much ice as he could off of Cameron's glasses and face and put the rest of the tissues back into the inside of his vest.

The other girl finally wrapped her arm around his and said in a beautiful soulful voice, "Boy, let's go get you cleaned up."

When they got to the bathroom, the boy pulled out a paper from his bag, looked around, and placed an "Out Of Order!" sign on the girls bathroom door. As soon as they stepped into the bathroom, the boy searched each stall and said "No estrogen in there." and as they stepped to the sink, the cheery sweet but still kind of freaked out girl asked.

"So what's your name?"

"Cameron. I'm new here."

"Oh, nice to meet you and sorry about this, you learn to get used to it." as she tried to pull the ice chunks off of her dress. "My name is Rachel by the way." and she stopped picking at her dress to shake his hand. "Rachel Berry. I am going to be a famous Broadway actress one day so don't forget it." Even though a minute ago she seemed a bit on edge, she now had a smile on her face that reached from ear to ear.

"Girl, you're gunna scare the boy away." Then the girl with the beautiful soulful voice pulled Rachel away next to the boy.

"Hey, I'm Mercedes and this is Kurt." and Mercedes shook his hand.

Kurt smiled and gave him a handshake as well and said "Hi."

"Hey. So um why are we in the girls bathroom?" he was a little scared a girl might come in at any moment.

Kurt turned on the hot water "This is where we go to clean off after getting slushied. This one has the biggest sinks, and it's close to my locker were I have extra clothes and hair products." He felt the water. ""Ow." Kurt turned on the cold water, felt it, and threw some on his face. Mercedes and Rachel went to the sinks and did the same. Kurt pulled a towel out of his bag and dried his face then gave it to Mercedes. "Wash your face and hair. I'll be right back."

Cameron was standing next to the sink and think how he was going to wash his hair and if he did, wouldn't it get even stickier? Just then Kurt pulled out a small bottle of shampoo and left. Rachel and Mercedes then flipped their hair under the sink faucets, put the shampoo in their hair and then rinsed it out. Just as they finished, Kurt came in with an even bigger bag and some towels. "Here you go. And Cameron, wash your hair quick before the bell rings."

Kurt was pulling all sorts of things out of his bag like gel, hairspray, and a blow-dryer, and both male and female clothes. Cameron washed his hair and when he was done the girls were going into the stalls with their hair dried and styled and with new clothes in their hands. Kurt was already changed and was now about to wash his hair.

"Use whatever you need and that clothes on the hanger is for you. It doesn't seem much like your style but it's pretty close. I borrowed some clothes from my boyfriend just in case we were ever in need of anything more subtle." On one of the stalls was a hanger with a pair of dark blue jeans, a white V-neck shirt, and a maroon coloured cardigan.

"Thanks Kurt, this is perfect." Cameron just towel dried his hair and let the rest air dry. That was one of the things he loved about his hair, it didn't take much to manage.

The girls were putting on the last of their makeup and Kurt was getting everything cleaned up when Cameron finished dressing. As they all started to put everything back into Kurt's bag, Kurt, Rachel, and Mercedes began to talk about a Glee club.

Mercedes started "I wonder what were gunna do in Glee club now that we lost Nationals?"

"You guys know Finn and I are truly sorry about that. I didn't even know that was coming, it just kind of happened and well, I just couldn't help myself."

Kurt put a hand on Rachel's shoulder. "We completely understand. If we were put in that situation, of course with a different guy" and Kurt had a wide smile on "we probably would not have been able to control ourselves either. Mercedes came closer to them, leaving Cameron sitting on the floor across from them watching and putting the last gel container in Kurt's bag.

"Rach, no one knew that public displays of affection onstage were illegal." Mercedes put air quotes around "illegal"

RRRRRRiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggggg

"If you don't mind me butting in here but did you say this school has a glee club?"

Kurt had a questionable look "Yeah. Why?"

"Well I kind of sing and play guitar. My last school had a glee club but I wasn't able to be in it for too long. But now I can join whatever i want and actually be dedicated to it. Um, do you guys accept newcomers?"

Mercedes stood up and at that the rest stood. "Yeah we do. Just to be fair though, you have to try out."

Mercedes smiled at him "Are you good?"

"Oh, um I guess I'm ok. I put some videos on YouTube and i got some good comments. And in my old school's glee club whenever I was there I sang lead. Do you think I would be able to try out?"

Mercedes looked at Rachel and Kurt, they nodded and she turned to Cameron "5th period. Room 223."

"Oh wow really? Thanks. Hopefully I'll see you guys in glee club."

"Yeah. Good luck" Rachel said

Kurt took his bag from Cameron and they all left. Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel going to the left and Cameron going to the right and finally able to go to the office to get his schedule.


	2. Join The Club

The bell rang for 5th period and Cameron made his way to room 223. So far the classes seemed a lot easier than at Vanguard, even though the people weren't as nice. He got hit in the hallway several times by jocks and later learned the one he stood up to was named Azimio. When he sat in the front row in Spanish, the jock picked him up from his collar and moved him to the back of the class. It was a good thing Mr. Schue came in when he did because Azimio looked like he was going to beat the crap out of Cameron, but Mr. Schue told him if he didn't control himself he would be telling Coach Beiste and she was already planning on giving them 30 extra laps, which shut him up. Before class started Mr. Schue pulled Cameron aside and told him he was the glee club teacher and that Rachel told him about the audition and he was quite excited to hear him perform. This did make Cameron a little happier for the rest of the morning but still very nervous about what song he would perform and what if they didn't accept him just like his old school.

Cameron walked into the chorus room and saw a large group of kids talking and laughing while Mr. Schue was at the piano organizing papers. Mercedes noticed Cameron walk in first and nudged Kurt and Rachel to look at him. He waved and smiled, then walked to Mr. Schue.

"Hey Mr. Schue." Cameron said nervously

"Oh hey Cameron. Are you ready to audition?" Mr. Schue said in an excited tone.

Cameron could hear whispers from the crowd behind him. "Yeah I think I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Ok great. Now let me just get everyone's attention." and he walked towards the crowd. "Ok guys we have a newcomer who is going to audition for us so I want everyone to keep quiet and let Cameron show us what he's got." Everyone got quiet and Mr. Schue motioned his hands for Cameron to begin as he sat down in a chair with the group.

Cameron had been thinking about what song to sing all morning and it was only towards the end of 4th period that he finally realized the perfect song.

"Do you mind if I use a guitar?" he asked Mr. Schue

"Sure no problem. Use what you need." Mr. Schue said motioning his hand to the guitars and other instruments.

"Thanks." and he grabbed an acoustic guitar and pulled a stool to the middle of the room, sat down, and began to finger pick the guitar.

No I'm not color blind

I know the world is black and white

Try to keep an open mind but

I just can't sleep on this tonight

There were only two people who recognized the song. A boy with blonde hair had smirked and nodded his head. Rachel had created a huge smile on her face as if she were guilty of something.

Stop this train I want to get off and go home again

I can't take the speed it's moving in

I know I can't

But honestly won't someone stop this train

Don't know how else to say it, don't want to see my parents go

One generation's length away

From fighting life out on my own

He had performed this song many times before but for some reason the words only meant something now, and he held back tears.

Stop this train

I want to get off and go home again

I can't take the speed it's moving in

I know I can't but honestly won't someone stop this train

So scared of getting older

I'm only good at being young

So I play the numbers game to find a way to say that life has just begun

Had a talk with my old man

Said help me understand

He said turn 68, you'll renegotiate

His voice began to raise as the thought of his father coming home drunk. And the bruises left on him and his mum.

Don't stop this train

Don't for a minute change the place you're in

Don't think I couldn't ever understand

I tried my hand

John, honestly we'll never stop this train

The mention of his bothers name and the realization of how significant this song was at the moment made him break, and he couldn't hold back the tears any longer. A few drops came from his eyes and hit the guitar.

See once in a while when it's good

It'll feel like it should

And they're all still around

And you're still safe and sound

And you don't miss a thing

'til you cry when you're driving away in the dark.

He pulled back his tears again and finished the song.

Singing stop this train I want to get off and go home again

I can't take this speed it's moving in

I know I can't

Cause now I see I'll never stop this train

He wiped the tear tracks on his face and on the guitar then looked up. Everyone looked dumbfounded but Mr. Schue and Rachel who had big smiles and they all began to clap. He walked up to Cameron and patted him on the back.

"So guys let's vote. Who would like Cameron to be part of our Glee club?" Mr. Schue raised his hand. Then starting with Mercedes, everyone else raised their hands as well. "Ok then, it is unanimous." Mr. Schue turned to give Cameron a hand shake. "Welcome to Glee club."

Cameron smiled and shook his hand "Thanks."

Mr. Schue looked at his watch "Well there's about 20 minutes of class so why don't you go get aquatinted with everyone and they can tell you what we are all about and all that jazz and we will start tomorrow. I still have some stuff to finish so this is actually perfect."

"Thank you again Mr. Schue. You have no idea what this means to me." and Cameron stood from his stool and was about to bring it back to were he got it when Mr. Schue stopped him. "If you need to talk about anything, you can talk to me or we have a great guidance counselor you can talk to. Don't be afraid to come talk to either of us."

"Thanks Mr. Schue I'll remember that."

"Anytime." Mr. Schue said smiling.

Cameron left Mr. Schue, put the guitar and stool away, and went to sit next to Mercedes, Kurt, and Rachel. The blonde boy pulled a chair next to Mercedes, "That was great man. I'm Sam by the way. But that was really good. Personally I'm a huge fan of John Mayer. The guy is just amazing."

"Thanks man. I couldn't think of what song to do but that one just kept on popping up in my head and I had performed it before so I guess I was pretty comfortable with it. Or at least I thought I was." Cameron laughed trying to stop the tears from coming again "Rachel I saw you smiling, are you a fan of John Mayer too?"

Rachel looked nervous "Oh um I enjoy his work but I wouldn't say I'm as big a fan as Sam. I only heard you sing it this morning… online." she put her head down ashamed.

Kurt looked slightly appalled "Rachel you did not google search him?"

Rachel looked back up with her face cherry red. "He said he had a YouTube channel so I just wanted to do a background check."

"Don't you think you would have learned from last time. What did you think you were going to find?" Kurt looked at Rachel disapprovingly.

"I don't know. I just wanted to see the videos he talked about. Where is the harm in that. And ok, maybe I wanted to make sure he wasn't a spy or anything but I didn't harm anyone's life this time."

Cameron was staring at a girl with short blonde hair across the room when he heard the word's "harm" and "life". "Wait, what happened?"

Rachel blurted out the words "NOTHING. No one is hurt. NOTHING HAPPENED."

Kurt put a hand over Rachel's face "Rachel sent a girl who wanted to join us to a crack house. Her name is Sunshine Corazon and she is amazing. But because of Rachel she was terrified for her life and went to Vocal Adrenaline. And let's just say were not too fond of them. So they beat us at Nationals because of her." Everyone got really quite.

"Oh wow that is pretty messed up. I hope you're not planning on doing that to me because you kind of helped me, so hurting me would just contradict that. Plus I thought we were kind of friends." Cameron looked at Rachel with all of the sincerity he had.

"Aw, Cameron that is so sweet." Rachel leaned over to hug Cameron, which he returned. "No I would never do anything like that again. I learned my lesson. The most I'll do is some background work and if they're good then they can join. But if I see they would be bad for us then I will let everyone know and we'll go from there. So far you're clean. Congrats." Rachel was smiling but everyone was still giving her a questionable look.

Cameron was a little scared due to everyone's expressions but he pushed it away asking "So who is everyone else?"

Kurt began, seeming excited to introduce everyone, "Ok well you know us, and this is Finn." he pointed to the boy sitting next to Rachel. "He's my stepbrother and him and Rachel are dating. There's a very long story behind them that we can tell you about another time." Then he pointed to a couple that was on the top far end corner of the bleachers. They were hitting each other and laughing and then they started kissing out of nowhere. "Those two over there are Puck and Zizes. They're obviously dating as well."

Mr. Schue looked up and saw the couple making out very vigorously and called out "Pizes!" The couple stopped and they turned scarlet when they realized everyone was staring at them.

"What did he call them?" Cameron asked confused.

This time Finn spoke. "Whenever any of us form some kind of bond or relationship we get nicknames. Puck and Zizes, Pizes. Over here is Mike and Tina, or Tike" he pointed to the Asian couple "and Artie and Brittany are Bartie." and Finn pointed to the boy in the wheelchair and the blonde girl sitting next to him. The couples sitting next to each other a few feet away waved at Cameron who waved back. "Rachel and I

are Finchel, and since Kurt became my stepbrother, we're Furt."

"Cool. You all seem pretty tight. But who is that one over there?" Cameron nodded his head to the girl he was staring at before on the other far end of the bleachers. She was writing a lot in her binder.

It was now Rachel's turn to talk, "That's Quinn." Rachel said in a very bored tone. Then realizing something. "Hey Quinn?"

Quinn looked down at them.

"This is Cameron. How do u think he did?"

"He was great." Quinn said in a monotone voice continuing to write.

"Hey, um were is Santana?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, she said something about the beach with Karofsky. Apparently there was a safety convention and they had to go for the Bully Whips."

"Oh well that explains why we got slushied this morning. I swear those two are evil but they have been controlling the bullying. I have to give them some credit, no matter how small it may be." Kurt seemed pleased and annoyed at the same time.

"Do you know when they'll be back?" Rachel said insisting to get more information.

"I think they should be here on Wednesday. Why do you care some much? You hate both of them."

"Just curious. Like Kurt said, they have helped the bullying situation and I just want to make sure everyone is safe especially Cameron since he's new."

"Well deal with it. And I'm pretty sure he could handle himself." Quinn stopped writing and looked down at Cameron for a second and continued to write.

"If you don't mind me asking, Quinn but what are you writing. You've been writing so much and so fast I'm surprised the paper hasn't caught on fire." Kurt lifted himself from his chair a little to try to see.

Quinn lifted the binder to her chest "Nothing. Just stuff."

Kurt laugh "Wow! Great response."

Cameron was so fascinated by these people. They all had such chemistry. It was definitely something he had to get used to. "I'm kind of assuming what the Bully Whips are but could you clear that up for me? And are both Santana and Karofsky in the club too?"

"The Bully whips were made at the end of last year to try to protect students from bullying. Kurt..." Rachel stopped at looked at Kurt. "Do you wanna say?"

Kurt thought for a moment and said "Karofsky bullied me for a while and I left to a different school called Dalton. They have a no bully policy and I met my boyfriend there and everything was great but my family just couldn't afford it anymore. So when I came back Santana had helped Karofsky see his ways and they had formed the bully whips so the school could be a safe environment to learn. And Santana is in Glee club but definitely not Karofsky."

"Ow wow I am so sorry. Are things better now?" Cameron asked sympathetically

"Yeah it's better I guess." Kurt looked at his phone and smiled.

"Well that's always good I think. And it's kind of funny you said Dalton because I was going to go there but my mom decided to save to money for college. But I'm glad I came here and met all of you."

Rachel popped up from Finn's shoulder "Do you wanna eat lunch with us and we could fill you in on everything?"

"Oh yeah definitely. I would love that." Cameron said with a smile.

Rachel was asking everyone else if it was ok when Cameron started staring at Quinn. He suddenly felt someone looking at him and noticed Kurt smirking at him. Kurt rolled his eyes and turned to Rachel.

"Can I ask you something?" Cameron asked sheepishly coming back to the conversation.

"Yeah, anything." said Mercedes.

"Why have you guys been so nice to me? You didn't even know who I was this morning and yet you helped me." Cameron looked at his feet.

Mercedes said very sincerely, "Why did you stand up for us? You're new here. You didn't even know what the people were like but yet you stood up for us not knowing what they could have done to you."

He hadn't expected that answer, but they were all really nice to him so he figured they deserved the truth. Or at least some of it. "Well I guess I could say there was a sort of bullying situation back in Texas so I've learned to protect myself and my family, so it was just instinct to help someone who was being bullied."

It took Mercedes a minute to respond back "Well we've always been at the bottom of the food pyramid here. So we've learned to stick together. And no one would have stuck up for us unless they were misfits as well. So when you did that for us, we couldn't just let you spend the rest of the day with slushie all over you. We wanted to help as a thank you."

Cameron could see that she meant every word and really cared about his wellbeing. "Wow Mercedes, that is really touching. My old school was all boys and everyone got along ok, but if one bad thing happened, it was every man for themselves. I was picked on a lot just because I was different, not only in the way I dress but the way I act. I had only one friend but I haven't heard from him in a while." Cameron couldn't believe that he just blurted all that out but it felt nice. "I am really thankful that you guys have accepted me in your glee club. I don't even know what I was gunna do if I didn't get in. Probably join chess club or something like that."

Kurt gasped "Oh no no no no. Our schools chess club sucks. Were actually just a little bit higher than them on the pyramid. They haven't won any awards since 1992. At least we got to nationals. Sheesh, chess club, you have got to be crazy."

Cameron laughed at how Kurt was so shocked by one statement. "When I play I like to pretend I'm a wizard playing wizards chess. But um on a less dorky note, I keep on hearing about nationals. I would love to hear how you guys got that far." everyone around him laughed and then they all took turns telling him a quick overview about sectionals, regionals, and nationals until the bell rang.

As Rachel finished apologizing to everyone for the tenth time about national, they all walked with Cameron out of class.

"You're eating lunch with us right?" Rachel said hoping to continue talking about their glee adventures.

"Oh." Cameron took out his schedule to see what period he had lunch. "Do you guys have lunch 6th?"

"Yeah we all have lunch now." Rachel said excitedly.

"Oh cool. Then yeah I definitely want to hear more about everything that's happened." And Cameron, Rachel, Finn, Kurt, and Mercedes left towards the cafeteria.


	3. What was Lost What is Gained

Sorry for taking so long but i hope you like it. This chapter you get to see what happened with Cameron when he was back in Texas so i hope you enjoy the storyline and rate and review.

* * *

><p>Cameron was lying on his bed looking at his phone. He had gotten nine new contacts but there was only one he looked at. It was his old friend Damian. He hadn't heard from him since there fight a week before he left for Ohio.<p>

Cameron and Damian were the two outcasts in Vanguard and when Cameron told Damian he was leaving, Damian didn't take it too well. He said Cameron was only thinking about himself and then he started complaining about how he would be the only misfit in there school. He knew about Cameron's situation and knew he had to leave for his family but Damian was the one being selfish and didn't want to hear anything Cameron had to say.

Cameron and his family lead a pretty normal life in the beginning. His mum and dad were college sweethearts and were only married three months before they had him. He grew up a Christian and in his opinion, his mother had raised him perfectly. Being that he was a misfit, a large part of his life he became accustomed to being alone. His mother became more and more worried about his behavior. He had a group of invisible friends and he was becoming very anti-social, along with the weird twitches he would get when he was nervous or excited. So when he was six years old she decided to try for another child. She had always wanted two children but his father never wanted more than one. She had gotten pregnant right before he went to war and had decided not to tell him so not to worry him. When his father came back four years later to two boys, the abuse began. He started only with verbal abuse. Cameron and his brother would be playing with their cars and hear screams coming from their parents room. Being so young they didn't know what to do, so they put on some video games and pumped up the volume. One day when Cameron was 14, he came home to his father slapping his mother across the face and storming out the door. After hours of asking his mum what happened to no prevail, they watched cartoons in her room all night until his father came home. He was obviously drunk and slammed the door open, threw Cameron across the room and started hitting and yelling at his mother about lying to him and something about cheating. She hadn't cheated with anyone but he didn't want to believe she had his child without telling him. Cameron jumped on his father trying to make him stop but was only thrown to the ground and beat for "questioning authority". This happened on several occasions and he had to make up excuses about falling down stairs when teachers and faculty asked about his bruises and cuts. After a while his dad left and they hadn't seen him for a month. They thought everything was getting better when one day Cameron and his mum went to go grocery shopping while Johnny was at a friend's house. When they got back home they put everything away and Cameron called Johnny's friend's house to let them know they were going to pick him up, when his friends mother had said his father picked him up. He immediately called his father and began yelling at him over the phone. Everything else after that was a blur but they had met up with him at a Starbucks, so they knew there would be plenty of witnesses, and took Johnny back with a giant bruise forming on his arm. That was the final straw for his mum. She had tried several times to get a divorce but he would never finish the paperwork. So they got a map of the U.S. and picked a place at random. When Cameron's finger hit Lima Heights, Ohio, they got into the already packed car and drove to their new lives. On their way they stopped at hotels and cafe's to get web access to find schools and a place to live. They found an affordable two bedroom apartment and a high school and grammar school. They were destined to leave the past in Texas.

Cameron was about to press send when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." Cameron said putting his phone down.

John opened the door with a wide smile on his face. "Mom said dinners ready. We're having sloppy Joes."

"Ok I'll be right there."

"You better hurry or I might eat them all." and Johnny ran to the dining room.

Cameron layed on his bed for a minute. He knew were Damian was coming from but he had to protect his family and moving was the only way. He laid there thinking about the last time he saw Damian, it was the day before they left. He and his mum had gone to the school to finish some paperwork and pick up whatever was left in his locker. While his mum was filling out the papers he went to his locker. Cameron and Damian were locker buddies all three years of high school and when Cameron got to his locker Damian was taking some books out of his. They exchanged solemn stares and before looking away Damian seemed as though he was going to say something but decided better of it. As Cameron put the last items from his locker, which were a locker shelf, a few magnets, and a pencil holder in his bag, Damian was walking away. Cameron couldn't leave without saying something so he called after Damian who turned, his face extremely red and water forming in his eyes.

Cameron walked up to him and embraced his only friend in a hug. "I'm sorry." then before he formed any tears he walked away.

"Cameron! Dinner is on the table! Come on!" his mum shouted from the dining room.

Cameron was awaken from his daze and got up to have dinner. They all talked about there first days at work or school. His mum had gotten a job at a reality agency and she said everyone was really nice and the atmosphere was great. He enjoyed seeing his mum happy for once. She still cried some nights but everything was getting better slowly. John had made a friend during gym class and he asked if he could hang out with him tomorrow. She let johnny hang out with his new friend for a while after school but they would have to hang out here. Johnny was only ten but he was extremely intelligent and bright for his age. He excelled in all of his classes, he was exceptionally athletic, and always had a positive attitude. John didn't know it but Cameron looked up to him, even though he was younger, he was so much stronger than him. Throughout everything that happened, he always found a way to put a smile of everyone's face. After they had discussed there days he told them about all of the ups and downs of his. Even though his mum was worried about the slushies, he assured her that they told him it was almost like an initiation and he was actually part of a group now, and his mum became extremely excited for him and was already asking when she could meet his new friends. Johnny jokingly complained about Cameron singing nonstop again and Cameron answered with a musical "Yeeeeeesss"

While washing the dishes Cameron finally came to the conclusion that he would wait until the end of the week and if Damian had not called him by then, he would call him and try to create some peace between them.

"Alright everyone settle down. Since we were welcoming Cameron yesterday we have to start working today. I decided to start this year with someone who is pretty modern but this a bit old fashioned." Mr. Schue stood from his stool and walked to the whiteboard.

"Is it KFC? That guy is really old but they still have the best fried chicken ever. Lord Tubbington made me get some for him yesterday and he didn't even share." Everyone stared at Brittany while Santana rubbed her back comfortingly saying she would get her some after school.

"Um, ok?" Mr. Schue turned back to the white board and began to write Michael Bublé. "We will be doing songs by Michael Bublé. He is like the modern day Frank Sinatra and I know how you guys like your newer music but we also have to have some oldies too" Mr. Schue walked back to the stool and sat down. "Kurt can you put the phone away?"

"Sorry" Kurt put his phone away not at all upset that he was caught.

"So I want everyone to try to find a song by him and give us your best take on it. Let's see if you can take something that's old and turned modern and make it even newer."

Kurt raised his hand once he was sure Mr. Schue had finished talking "Yes Kurt?"

Kurt had the biggest smile on his face as he spoke "I would just like to ask if it would be ok if we had another member join our family?"

Mr. Schue looked questionably at Kurt "Um yeah I guess the more the merrier. Who is it?"

Kurt nearly fell out of his chair as he got up to stand in front of the group, and practically shouted "Blaine is coming to McKinley!" Kurt was now hopping in place clapping.

Everyone seemed really excited but from what Cameron heard, Blaine was in one of the rival team, The Warblers. And Kurt started dating him when he went to Dalton for a brief period.

Rachel was bouncing in her seat when she asked "Why is he coming here? I mean I'm super excited for you and the team but Dalton is such a great school. Why would he leave everything he has there?"

Kurt stopped jumping but still had the huge smile as he looked at Rachel "Well ever since I came here we've had less and less time together and his parents are starting to run into some financial trouble. It's nothing big but he decided with his parents that if he spent senior year at a public school then they would have enough to pay off whatever bills and still pay for college if he doesn't get any scholarships. Which I don't see why he wouldn't get any. Plus is dad thinks he might still have a chance at being straight by being in a school with girls." Kurt smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, ok than yay I can't wait. When is he coming? I think he should still try out just to be fair and maybe he would want to do a duet. We are duet partners remember." Finn was giving Rachel a very disapproving look and she dropped the smile "I'm just kidding honey, remember we established there is nothing romantic between us." and she lifted her head to give Finn a peck on the lips.

"Well they're supposed to finish the papers today so he should be here tomorrow. And if Mr. Schue wants him to try out then he could. I'll tell him that we're doing Bublé, he loves him." Kurt looked at Mr. Schue next to him "Yeah why not. We have to be fair and if it goes with the lesson then were killing two birds with one stone."

Kurt started jumping again and then he walked to Rachel and said laughingly "He will not being doing a duet." and then he turned to Cameron sitting next to Rachel "Oh and um when you can, could I get that clothes back. Apparently he really loved that cardigan. He has a weird obsession with them."

Cameron chuckled "Yeah I washed them last night, I'll bring them tomorrow. And having a lot of Cardigans and really liking them isn't weird. It's a perfectly normal obsession."

Kurt laughed "Ok thanks. I have a feeling that you two will hit it off right away." and Kurt walked back to his seat.

"Ok well let's get back to Mr. Bublé." Mr. Schue continued talking but no matter how hard Cameron tried to pay attention, his gaze would drift to Quinn sitting at the bottom of the bleachers. He was sitting at the top with Mercedes and Kurt whispering franticly to each other. There was something about her that he couldn't get out of his head. He thought about talking to her but then realized he had never really tried talking to a girl and chickened out.

Quinn lifted her head from her binder and raised her hand.

"Yes Quinn."

"Could I sing my song now? My dad really liked Michael Bublé so I'm pretty familiar with his songs."

"Oh wow! Yeah show us what you got." Mr. Schue pulled his stool away and placed a mic stand were the stool once occupied.

Quinn placed her binder under her seat and walked to the band. She whispered something and they all nodded.

Quinn started swaying at the mic and began to sing

I'm not surprised.

Not everything lasts.

I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track.

She gave quick cold glances to Finn, Puck, and Sam then looked back down to the mic.

Talk myself in.

I talk myself out.

I get all worked up, then I let myself down.

I tried so very hard not to lose it.

I came up with a million excuses.

I thought I thought of every possibility.

And I know someday that it'll all turn out.

You'll make me work so we can work to work it out.

And promise you, kid, that I'll give so much more than I get.

I just haven't met you yet.

Quinn then looked up at Cameron who was staring in amazement. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

Mmmm...

She pulled the mic off the stand and started to dance with the music

I might have to wait.

I'll never give up.

I guess it's half timing,

And the other half's luck.

Wherever you are.

Whenever it's right.

You'll come out of nowhere and into my life.

Quinn sang sitting on the piano. Still swaying with the music

And I know that we can be so amazing.

And baby your love is gonna change me.

And now I can see every possibility.

Mmmm...

But somehow I know that it'll all turn out.

And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out.

And I promise you, kid, I'll give so much more than I get.

I just haven't met you yet.

They say all's fair.

In love and war.

But I won't need to fight it.

We'll get it right and,

We'll be united.

Once the trumpets started playing she walked across to the band like a soldier saluting her hat.

And I know that we can be so amazing.

And being in your life is gonna change me.

And now I can see every single possibility, mmmm.

Quinn walked back to the mic stand and placed the mic back in the holder.

And someday I know it'll all turn out.

And I'll work to work it out.

Promise you, kid, I'll give more than I get,

Than I get, than I get, than I get.

Ohhh!

You know it'll all turn out.

And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out.

And I promise you, kid, to give so much more than I get.

I just haven't met you yet.

I just haven't met you yet.

Ohh, promise you, kid, to give so much than I get.

The rest of the glee club began harmonizing the final verses

(I said love, love, love, love...)

I just haven't met you yet

I just haven't met you yet.


End file.
